degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 4
Secret Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. The contestants were out in the middle of nowhere. Their challenge was to stick together until it was all down to one. Amy and Alejandro had suspected an alliance going on between Annie and the rest of their team. Samey and Topher had developed a budding romance and Annie and Bridgette were the last of their team to find the rest of the members o their team. Team Bylot finally won. Who'll leave next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Annie: It's official. I did right by joining this show. Besides I got the team to win the last challenge. Maybe I AM queen of this team. Take that Alejandro. Alejandro: Amy what's the first move? Amy: They can wait. First the other team goes down. Alejandro: It's obvious you'd take out Sammy first. Amy: Maybe maybe now. Amy: I still would. ' ''(With Team Victoria) Dani: I don't get it. We lost. Jo: I dunno. Besides YOU kept saying how you were shocked but impressed with Annie this season last night. Xavier: I still say we have a shot at being one of those teams that won a majority of the challenges. 'Yazzy: We will win again. ' Ash: I also say we give some people on this team more credit than they deserve compared to previous seasons. (Ash gives Topher a thumbs up) 'Ash: Tons more. ' (The contestants report to the dock) Chris: Welcome to your next challenge. LeShawna: Betting it's ratchet. Geoff: Betting it's basic. Lizzy: Or both it's possible. Challenge involving blood and heavy objects are the former and that last challenge was the latter. Unless. Chris: As your first part of the challenge one member of your team has to dive down to retrieve a pair of water skis. Tyler: Easy enough. Chris: Not when you have to use an old fashioned diving suit with airpumps. (Ash rolls her eyes) '' Chris: And for the second part of the challenge it's really gonna be a good one. Lizzy: So neither. Dani: Without the suit I think To - - Ash: DANI I love you but shut it! Jo: Ok so who dives down for our team? Yazzy: I will unless anyone else was going to. I think our team kinda did well with our challenges per member. '''Yazzy: Dani, Ash and Jasmine for the first, Topher and Sammy for the second, Bridgette last time. More to come. ' (Magic smoke appears as it reveals Cam startling Jo who falls in the water and causing Lindsay to stand on the airpump) Cam: I have returned! Sammy: Jo your prediction came true. Jo: Good. I guess. LeShawna: As long as you've returned just know you can not take anymore demands from Amy. Cam: Done. Chris: He won't. Since nobody can come back. Geoff: Dude! Lindsay: That's not fair. I love that Cammy has powers! Xavier: Oh man the Cammy trend continues. Amy: We could use that dweeb actually. Cam: (As he's taken to be launched) Dammit! Trent: That was weird. Xavier: Cambi shoulda been on OUR team! Ash: Cam the Japanadian wizard everyone. Jo: Called it. Annie: What's taking Katie so long? (Katie comes up without the diving suit and has the skis) Katie: Lindsay, you were on the pump. Lindsay: Sorry! Yazzy: At least I got ours first. (Yazzy and Xavier high five and stop smiling as it starts to storm) Chris: And now to the next part of the challenge. LeShawna: Next part?! 'LeShawna: Uh uh. There's no way I'm doin' this challenge in a storm. ' Amy: Next?! Topher: Dude it's fucking storming. Ash: And freezing at that point too. Chris: I know something you'd enjoy. Jo: Oh my stop.......... Chris: For the next part while it's storming you all shall race in the boats and shoot seagulls at the mines. First to 6 wins. Jasmine: I'll shoot! Bridgette: I'll ski. Xavier: I'll drive. Hopefully this storm would blow over. '''Trent: And we're in luck again. Yazzy: Praying we win. Trent: With ya there. Annie: Alejandro drives, I shoot, Lindsay skis. Annie: Kinda based on Island and All Stars challenges they won. ' Chris: Both teams ready? First to 6 wins. And go! ''(Both teams head off) Dani: YES! Jo: (As two mines are shot) ''Is it weird that I can already taste a win? Jasmine: It's so gonna be a win. ''(As her gun stops working) ''Ok what? Topher: Yeah we're screwed. Dani: Not unless you get to one of the - - XAVVY! Xavier: I'm trying! Where's Bridgette? Bridgette: ''(Coming to the surface) ''Um Xavier you might wanna watch for that rock. Xavier: What?! ''(Team Victoria crashes and pop up to the surface of the lake) Dani: WORST. CHALLENGE. EVER! Amy: We're so gonna win. Annie: I got at least 3 more mines to - - crap! (The boat crashes into a mine blowing up all the other mines and the contestants land in the lake) Annie: Ok fuck this show! Bridgette: Maybe since you guys didn't necessarily shoot the mines it must be a tie. Geoff: Maybe maybe not. Bridgette: You're lucky we're still a thing. Chris: And Team Bylot wins! Jo & Bridgette: Well fuck! Lizzy: ANOTHER WIN! HOLLA! (Team Bylot starts cheering) Chris: Team Victoria time to vote. (With Team Victoria) Ash: Uh guys is Jo here? Jasmine: No. Tyler: Why? Ash: From anonymous. "Jo's gotta go. She's a threat to Team Victoria since she's very likeable but determined." Dani: What's wrong with that? Ash: It said she's willing to sabotage for the next challenges. By bringing down everyone so it can be just her. 'Yazzy: I know Jo. She's nice and could never sabotage. ' 'Bridgette: However she was pretty intimidating since she returned 2 seasons ago. She got Alejandro out. ' '''Tyler: Maybe we should let her go. Xavier: Eh. That's a sketchy note. Dani: She didn't even do a damn thing wrong this challenge! (At the elimination ceremony) Sammy: At least the storm let up. And stopped. Chris: Shush! When I call your name you are safe. The person who's not has to take the canon. First off Xavier. Xavier: Yay! Chris: Ash, Jasmine, Yazzy, Tyler, Trent. (Ash and Tyler smile at one another and hug) Chris: Samey. Sammy: It's Sammy! Chris: Whatever. Topher, Bridgette. Now the last person safe is ............. Dani. Dani: Yes! Jo: Oh no no no fucking way! What did I even do to deserve this? Xavier: I don't think we can tell you. 'Xavier: Still there is something sketchy up a foot. ' Chris: Any last words? Jo: Yeah. Guys you're all being set - - (Gets launched and starts screaming) (Sammy and Topher sneak off to the woods) Sammy: Now we finally may not be interrupted. Topher: Remember when I said you were all good luck? I kinda meant it. And I'm sorry I kinda made fun of you last season when you were telling off Amy and she made you out to be a monster. Sammy: That's in the past. You said you changed. Topher: And I kinda like you. You're sweet, kind, and although you and Amy are identical I think you're the more beautiful twin. Especially out in that storm. (Sammy starts to laugh a little) Sammy: I feel the same. (Sammy and Topher start to lean in and kiss not noticing Amy glaring at them from afar) Chris: Cutting the camera away from the lame love story. Who will be next out? Which team will be victorious? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Category:Blog posts